


Date Me

by bruises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Holding Hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a dark haired boy in her English class asks her on a date, Malia doesn’t know how to respond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Me

**Author's Note:**

> made using [this](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/post/105829881325/resident-longwinded-anon-its-fairly) with lydiamalia + real world + fake couple. also written for malia week - day 7: free choice.

When a dark haired boy in her English class asks her on a date, Malia doesn’t know how to respond. Luckily for her, the bell rings and she packs up her books faster than ever. Malia heads straight for the cafeteria, not bothering to stop at her locker to put her books away - she’ll do that later.

Malia sits at the pack’s table, tapping her fingers against the cold metal as she waits for her friends to hurry up and get out of class. She’s brought a ham and cheese sandwich for lunch (her favourite) but right now, eating food is the last thing on her mind.

“What’s got you all flustered?” Lydia asks as she sits down beside Malia, sliding her tray of school food along with her.

With a sigh, Malia reluctantly tells her what had happened during her English class (which also happened to be the one class that none of her friends are in).

Lydia takes a sip from her water bottle and looks at Malia as she screws the cap back on. “Do you want to go on a date with him?”

The question seems so obvious, Malia feels silly for not even thinking of that. “Not really.”

“Then it’s simple; just tell him that you’re not interested,” Lydia tells her as she starts taking on her jelly cup.

Malia shakes her head. “But he’s the only person that’s talked to me in my English class - what am I meant to do?”

It takes Lydia about a minute to come up with an idea that she thinks will work. “Does he have any other classes with you?”

With a nod, Malia tells her that he’s in their art class.

“How would you feel if we pretended to date; y’know, to throw him off,” Lydia suggests.

“I like that idea. I think it’d work,” Malia agrees, finally feeling up to eating her sandwich.

Lydia smiles at her. “Good; we’ve got art class next.”

Before Malia has a chance to respond, Allison comes and sits down with them, her smile shining brightly. Malia’s glad that she made a full recovery after the accident. Allison taught her how to use a bow (only because Malia had asked) and how to control herself on a full moon (along with the help of Scott, of course).

“What’s going on?” Allison asks, arching an eyebrow at her friends.

Lydia smiles and shrugs. “Not much. How was math?”

With a roll of her eyes, Allison laughs. “We had a pop quiz and went over some new stuff; pretty boring.”

A few minutes later the rest of the pack shows up; Scott can smell something in the air but he can’t place his finger on it (Malia and Lydia can tell, given the look on his face). Erica looks like she’s worked it out but luckily for the two, she isn’t saying anything about it.

The bell rings again and everyone gets ready to leave. Malia remembers that she has to go to her locker so she quickly tells Lydia and leaves right away. When she gets there, she swaps her English books for her art kit and her history book for next period.

Lydia’s waiting for Malia at the door of the art room, twisting strands of her perfectly curled strawberry blonde hair as she taps her foot.

“So how is this going to work?” Malia asks quietly.

Lydia reaches for her hands and holds it in hers. “I have no idea; just go with the flow I guess.”

They take a two-seat desk towards the middle of the classroom; their chairs as close together as they possibly can be. Lydia and Malia get out their pencils and their sketch books. As they do so,  Malia smells the scent of the dark-hair boy (which she doesn’t particularly like) and softly nudges Lydia’s thigh with her knee under the table.

“He’s here,” She whispers as quietly as she possibly can. “What do we do now?”

“Just go with the flow and relax,” Lydia tells her, placing an arm around her waist. “Is this okay?”

Malia nods, feeling comfortable with Lydia’s touch. She sits how she normally does - slightly slouched - and tries not to worry about how quickly this could stop working.

Their art teacher takes the roll and everything goes as planned; so far so good Malia tells herself. The class is told to get into pairs because they’ll be drawing portraits of each other for the next five lessons.

Lydia and Malia look at each other and smile, knowing right away that they’d be partners even if they weren’t pretending to be dating so a guy wouldn’t be asking Malia on a date.

Halfway through the lesson, Malia is starting on the eyes of her drawing of Lydia when she notices the dark-haired boy out of the corner of her eye. She nudges Lydia’s thigh again and looks down to continue on her drawing.

A few seconds later, the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupts their trains of thought. Lydia and Malia link hands before looking up at the same time, staring at the dark-hair boy in front of them.

“I was wondering if you thought about the date?” He asks, looking at Malia and avoiding Lydia’s gaze.

“I’m not interested,” Malia tells him, wondering where the sudden confidence boost came from.

Lydia decides that it’s her turn to jump in when she feels Malia’s palm become slightly clammy. “We’re dating and I don’t appreciate you hitting on my girlfriend.”

He scratches the back of his neck nervously. “Sorry, I didn’t know that you were dating.”

With that comment, he walks back to his table, leaving Malia feeling slightly guilty.

“I think we hurt his feelings,” Malia tells Lydia in a whisper.

Lydia shrugs. “Don’t feel bad about not wanting to go on a date with someone; it’s not your fault.”

“What if I do want to go on a date with someone? Can we go on a date?”

“Did you just ask me on a date? Like a date-date?” Lydia asks, almost surprised.

Malia nods. “You don’t have to, it’s up to you.”

“Malia, of course I’ll go on a date with you,” Lydia smiles, running the pad of her thumb against the back of Malia’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, let me know what you think!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
